Through Night and Day
by Axelnumanuma
Summary: Prussia decides to go to the fair with France, Spain, and Romano.  Prussia decides to have a little fun with France in the Ferris wheel and later.  WARNING: DELICIOUSLY DELICIOUS YAOI  Human names are used.


**This is my first fanfiction, and I decided to make a France and Prussia pairing. This has yaoi in it, so if you don't like it, then why did you look under M? I'm sorry if it sucks, but here it is. I hope that you enjoy it. Reviews would be lovely, my darlings. ;D Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any Hetalia characters... sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Through Night and Day<span>**

"Okay, do you understand? Do you need me to repeat what I just said?" Ludwig asked, unsure if he was even listening.

"I understand perfectly, mon cher," Francis said with his usual sex driven smirk plastered on his face. "There is no need to repeat any of it, I was listening."

"Oh, that's good to hear. Please don't call me that, I am not your lover, and I do not plan to be any time in the future," Ludwig was getting very annoyed with Francis' way of dealing with their meetings and almost decided to put an end to their friendship; but as he thought over it, he decided that it was good to have as many friends as possible. "Well, that is all for today, I should be going now. Mein bruder is probably making a mess of my house as we speak, and I don't need another mess to clean up."

"You are always welcome in my house, Ludwig. If you need to, you can always bring Gilbert along with you so that he won't make a mess in your house while you are away," Francis had a twinkle in his eye as he said that. It kind of creeped Ludwig out , but then he realized that it was Francis he was talking to, not any normal person. "So, the same time next week?"

"Ja, that would be great. Only, it will be at my place. Try not to be late."

"I am never late, you should know that by now," Francis laughed his stereotypical laugh, then stood to walk Ludwig to the door.

Ludwig wasn't sure if he should take that as an innuendo or not, but decided against it. He stood also and headed to the door. He opened the door and walked out, "Until next time, Francis."

"Au revoir, Ludwig," He waved to him and closed the door. He went to his kitchen and began to prepare dinner for himself; not long after, he heard unintelligible yelling outside of his front door. "It is probably Gilbert wanting to do something again," he thought out loud. He turned off the oven and stove and went to the door. When he opened it, he was not surprised at all to see the albino standing on his door step yelling into his cell phone. He was turned around so that Francis could not see his face when he opened the door.

"Salut, Gilbert. What have you planned for us to do this time?" Francis said with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey there, Francypants! The awesome me has decided that the trio should go to the fair, today," he said after closing his phone.

"Does Antonio know about this yet?" he said while wondering if he wanted to go or not.

"Not yet, he doesn't! I was trying to tell him, but Lovino answered his phone instead of him! He is so not awesome," he sighed.

"Okay then, we better go over there and get the Spanish beauty," Francis said with a small smile. With that, they both got into Gilbert's car and took off toward Antonio's house. They were almost there, when Francis turned off the radio.

"Hey! I was listening to that... not awesome!" Gilbert yelled at Francis.

"Well, I got bored of it, and I wanted to see what you've been up to, lately," Francis said, as if expecting a slap in the face. "We have not seen each other for weeks, now, and I was just curious."

"I've been doing the same old stuff... buggin' Roddy, making Ludy's house a mess, being awesome as always, you know, SSDD. How 'bout you?" he said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh, you know... harassing Angleterre, being drop dead gorgeous, the same old things... it never gets old!" He said while laughing. Right when Francis finished, they pulled up outside of Antonio's house.

"We're here... now go get him," Gilbert said with a wave of his hand.

"Do I have to do everything, mon ami? Francis said with a smile, while opening the car door. When he got out, he walked around to the driver's door and opened it.

"What?" Gilbert asked, a little confused.

"I am not going alone... he is also your friend," with that, Francis grabbed Gilbert's left arm and pulled him up and out of the car, closing the door in the process.

"Ugh... fine, but I'm not talking to Lovino," Gilbert said, very disgusted.

"You don't have to; I will if I have to," Francis said with a wink and a smile. He was still holding Gilbert by the arm, as if he was going to run back to the car once he lets go. They were walking up to the front door, when Gilbert tripped, bringing Francis down with him. Gilbert fell face first onto the pavement, with Francis falling on top of him.

"How could I trip! Tripping is SO not awesome!" Gilbert yelled in disgust.

Antonio was lying on the floor doing a puzzle of the running of the bulls, when he heard a couple of loud thuds and grunts outside of his door. He got up and went to see what it was. When he opened the door, he saw his two best friends lying on the ground, Francis on top of Gilbert, with Gilbird flying around them, panicking.

"Hola, amigos!" Antonio said, holding his arms out and walking through the doorway. By the time he walked over to them, they were still not up and off of the pavement. "Let me help you up," Antonio said, holding out both of his hands. Francis grabbed his left hand, and Gilbert grabbed his right. "Are you okay?"

"Oui, I believe we are," Francis said with a warm smile making its way across his face.

"Verdammt, Francis, you're heavy," Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Well, I am not fat. My gorgeousness just weighs a lot."Francis said while making a motion to his crotch.

"I bet it's nowhere near my five meters!" Gilbert was laughing hysterically at this, now. Francis just glared at him, then nudged him with his elbow. He was now moving his head toward Antonio. "Oh yeah, Antonio, the awesomeness that has graced you with his presence has decided that we're going to the fair. So, come on, let's go!"

"Okay, I'll tell Lovi, I'll just be a minute," and with that, Antonio ran back inside to tell Lovino where he was going. Gilbert walked inside as well, and Francis followed suit. Gilbert went right to the kitchen, with Francis not far behind him. He went to the refrigerator and prayed that he still kept beer in his house. Francis, on the other hand, was looking for a nice bottle of wine and a glass. They both found what they were looking for and stayed in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, drinking.

"Antonio is taking a little longer than a minute, no?" Francis asked while getting off of the counter.

"Ja, he is. He better hurry, or I'll drink all of his beer," Gilbert said taking another swig. He finished that one and went to get another out of the refrigerator. Francis had finished his wine and was going to wash his glass and dispose of the empty wine bottle. As he walked across the kitchen, he slipped and started to fall backwards, dropping the glass and bottle without breaking. Gilbert turned around just in time to catch him. He caught Francis letting his newly opened beer fall to the floor. They stayed in that position for what felt like hours. Francis just stared up into Gilbert's eyes and Gilbert into Francis'. Gilbert started to move their faces closer together, and Francis wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck. Their lips just ghosted across each others before they heard someone coming down the hall. Gilbert just held Francis tighter as the footsteps got closer.

"Gilbert, will you please let go of me?" Francis half whispered, his wine coated breath mixing with beer engulfed breath. Gilbert just looked at him, then he slowly put Francis back onto his feet; still holding him tightly. Francis let his arms come unwound from Gilbert's neck before cupping his face. Francis looked into his eyes and pecked his lips softly. His arms finally came unlatched from the Frenchman, staring into his eyes as he backed a foot away. Just then Antonio came into the room.

"Alright..." he just looked at the beer on the floor that Gilbert had dropped. "Are you going to clean that up, Gilbert?"

"How do you know it was me?" He asked while crossing his arms and nodding his head towards Francis, "It could have been Sir Francypants."

"Gilbert, I think that I've known you two long enough to KNOW, that you drink beer and Francis drinks wine," Antonio said matter-of-factly. "I also see that YOU," he said pointing to Francis, "like to put glasses and bottles on my floor."Both Gilbert and Francis looked down in shame, Francis rubbing his right arm, and Gilbert not changing his stance one bit. Antonio then laughed loudly,"I'm not mad, guys, but it seemed like it, huh?"

Gilbert walked over to him and punched him in the stomach, causing Antonio to fold over in pain. While that was happening, Francis started to pick up the glass and bottle, leaving the beer for Gilbert to clean up. Gilbert patted Antonio on the back before picking up the beer bottle and mopping up the spill.

"Yeah, about the fair," Antonio started while straitening himself,"Lovino wants to come,too."

"Oh, come on!" Gilbert shouted, putting the mop away,"Does he have to come!"

"Gilly, it won't be that bad," Francis jutted in, leaning up against the counter again,"We can still do everything that you want to do, and if Lovino doesn't want to, we'll do it with you."

"Um..." Antonio sighed, "Lovino doesn't like me to leave him while I do something with someone else."

"Well then, I'll do things with you," Francis said with a bothered but happy expression on his face.

"I guess that's fine, but it's so not awesome of you to just ditch us," Gilbert said glaring at Antonio and leaning up against the counter beside Francis.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert," Antonio started to smile,"but we can go another time without telling Lovi."

"Yeah," Gilbert started with a growing smirk, "next time, I'll just kidnap you."

"Where is Lovino, anyway?" Francis said while pushing his hair back over his shoulder.

"He's getting ready," Antonio sighed, "He should be down any second now." Just like clockwork, Lovino came walking into the kitchen saying something about tomatoes. Lovino glared at Francis and Gilbert, as usual, and looked up at Antonio.

"Okay, let's go now," Gilbert said, taking himself off of the counter and walking towards the front door,"I want to get there while it's still open." The other three said nothing and followed him out the door. They all got in Gilbert's car and headed to the fair. When they got to the fair, they headed toward a ticket stand. Gilbert bought four unlimited rides wristbands and gave one to everybody. Francis was having trouble putting his wristband on, so Gilbert put it on for him.

"Merci, Gilbert," Francis smiled.

"No problem, Francypants," Gilbert said, taking a hold of Francis' left shoulder.

They stood there trying to decide on what they wanted to do first, until Francis said that he wanted to go on the Ferris wheel. While they were standing in line, Lovino said that he wanted to ride with Antonio. Francis tried to tell him that it was big enough for them all to go in one, but Lovino wasn't having any of that. He wanted to go with Antonio, alone. It spun until there was an empty car stopped at the bottom, then Antonio and Lovino got in. It spun again until there was another empty car. Before Gilbert and Francis got in, Gilbert handed something to the operator. They both got in, waiting for it to go around. It spun and stopped multiple times for others to get in and out of the other cars. It was a rather large Ferris wheel, so the cars were like small tinted glass rooms. Francis sat there just looking out the window towards the small pond, where ducks and little children played. Gilbert sat on the opposite side of the car and just watched Francis. Francis suddenly felt uneasy like someone was watching him. As he turned around, he saw Gilbert looking at him.

"Is something wrong, Gilbert?" Francis asked, still a little bit uneasy.

"Quite the opposite, actually," Gilbert smirked and moved to sit next to Francis. Francis followed him with his eyes, turning himself to face Gilbert. They were both sitting sideways on the bench and facing each other.

"Give me your hands," Gilbert demanded.

"Why?" Francis responded, a little scared.

"You'll see, if you give me your hands," his smirk just grew wider. When Francis gave him his hands, Gilbert reached into his pocket and pulled out a large white ribbon.

"What's the ribbon for?" he was scared to hear the answer and closed his eyes for a short moment.

"For this," Gilbert tied Francis' wrists together with the ribbon and held them above his head, leaning Francis up against the window. Francis jumped when Gilbert scooted closer to him. Gilbert pushed some hair out of Francis' face, leaning in closer.

"Gilbert, wai-gm," Francis struggled to speak as his lips were overtaken by Gilbert's. Obviously, Gilbert did not want to wait or to hear Francis' objections. It was almost immediately that Francis decided to take control of the kiss, forcing his tongue into Gilbert's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Francis, being a more experienced lover, quickly won. When they parted for air, Gilbert let go of Francis' wrists, taking his arms and putting them around his neck. With Gilbert's arms wrapped around Francis' waist, they were quickly latched together again. The Ferris wheel stopped moving and Francis pulled away as best as he could.

"Why did the Ferris wheel stop?" Francis looked very worried, as if they were going to be up there forever.

"It's fine, I gave the dude running this thing five bucks to stop us at the top for a couple minutes," Gilbert said while reclaiming Francis' mouth. Francis quickly complied, smiling on the inside. Gilbert moved a hand to the front of Francis' pants and started rubbing slowly. He started moving his hips with the motion of Gilbert's hand.

"Ngah, Gilbert," Francis whispered, as Gilbert's hand moved faster. He moved his leg in between Gilbert's and rubbed it against his crotch. Gilbert gave a loud groan at the sudden contact. He took his other hand and started to remove Francis' blue button down shirt. He removed his shirt as best as he could and started toying with his left nipple, so far Gilbert's plan was working. He wanted to leave Francis yearning for more. He figured that if he left him wanting more, then Francis would want way more than he intended to give him, and that's just what Gilbert wanted. He gave him a quick kiss, still with as much passion as the others, and started to leave a trail of licks and nips down his jaw and neck. When he reached his collarbone, he gave a hard bite drawing a small amount of blood.

"Mon Dieu," Francis gasped as he felt his skin break.

"I was just checking to see if everything about you was delicious, and it seems as though I was right," Gilbert smirked with lustful eyes and licked his lips clean of the blood. just then, the Ferris wheel started moving again. Gilbert gave one long suck and a quick lick on the bite mark, marking his territory even more. He moved back up to Francis' face and gave him a kiss, sticking his tongue inside, which Francis eagerly accepted. When he pulled away, he gave a lick up the side of his ear and then a quick nibble. He took his arms from his neck and untied them, sticking the ribbon back in his pocket. Francis just looked at him, still aching and needing his touch.

"We're just about at the bottom, you should probably button your shirt," Gilbert gave a warm loving smile, much to Francis' surprise because he never smiles, he only smirks. He just sat there looking at Gilbert, chest heaving and heart racing. "Do you need help?" He got no response to this question, and there was still no movement being made by the Frenchman. Gilbert reached over and started to button Francis' shirt for him. Gilbert buttoned all but the top two and the one on the collar, which Francis' never buttons. Right before the Ferris wheel came to a stop, Gilbert gave him a loving kiss. He stood to walk out, but stopped to offer Francis a hand. Francis took his hand and got up. He released his hand and walked out of the car with Gilbert. Antonio and Lovino were waiting for them when they got off of the Ferris wheel. Lovino had a slight blush and Antonio's hair was a bit messy. Antonio was holding him close, while an embarrassed looked spread across Lovino's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I had to delete this and put it back up. If I confused you, then I am sorry. I would love to get reviews, so that I know to keep going with this... and I'm sorry that I didn't get to the full on yaoi yet. :( I LOVE YOU GUYS! XD<strong>


End file.
